The present invention relates to an improved-motion rotating seat, particularly for a railway vehicle.
Already known in the state of the art is a seat of the type comprising a mobile upper part for accommodating at least one occupant, borne by a stationary lower part forming an underframe and means for turning the upper part round to face the other way, and back again.
Seats of this type are fitted, in particular, in railway vehicles. The means for turning a seat round allow this seat to be turned round to face the other way so that this seat and the passenger(s) occupying it, can face in the direction of travel of the vehicle, irrespective of the direction in which this vehicle is covering a route.
The seats of a railway vehicle are usually sited close to a left-hand or right-hand side wall of this vehicle.
As the space between the seats and the adjacent side wall is preferably as small as possible, the movement of turning a seat round to face the other way (and vice versa) simply by rotating the mobile upper part of the seat about a fixed vertical axis is impeded by the side wall. A seat is therefore generally turned around by first of all moving the mobile upper part away from the wall adjacent to the seat, and then by turning this mobile part about a vertical axis, and finally by bringing this mobile part back towards the wall adjacent to the seat.